


Who Are You? (A Kyoya Love Story)

by Keira



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/pseuds/Keira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl gets enrolled into Ouran High School. No one knows who she is, not even Kyoya! *gasp* She suddenly finds herself into the world of the host club, and is totally confused!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bio:

Name: Karri Madoto

Age: 17

Looks: Long Black Hair, dark eyes

Likes: Sneaking around, Darkness(to hide in), Reading, Knowing everything, Being secretive

Dislikes: People, People knowing her business, Her family, Bright colors, Being Questioned

Personality: Has a split-personality(Kanni). Karri: Smart, Observant, Know-it-all, Secretive, Shy, Quiet. Kanni: Rude, Mean, Nosy, Secretive, Street-smart, Loud

Bio: She grew up in America with her mother. On her birthday at age 7, she found her mother dead in the bathroom floor with split wrists and a note saying "happy birthday, Karri", then Kanni came. After that, she moved in with her aunt and took karate classes, being the top in the country. After Kanni came, she lost all friends and was all alone. Until her father made her come home to Japan. No one really knows she has a split-personality except her family, but when she is angered, Kanni comes and she won't hold back. She always gets into fights and gets then gets beaten by her father. Now her father enrolled her into Ouran High School. She never liked wearing dresses and the color yellow, so she wears whatever she wants. Her father kept all information about her out of the school. The only thing anyone knows about her is that she is very rich.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: New Girl(s)

Karri's POV:

I woke up and got ready for school. The school, Ouran High School, had this awful girls uniform, and I'm not wearing it. I hate dresses, I have since my 7th birthday. Around that time is when Kanni came, she was very mean and I didn't want her to hurt someone. But it's not like there was anyone to hurt. I know she is my split-personality, and she shows my feelings of anger, but I think of her as my twin. When she comes out I remember everything, but don't care. She helps get my anger out. Then afterword, when I get home, father beats us. I think he is just mad, but Kanni thinks he hates us. I always hear her in the back of my mind, telling me to me mean. If I don't, she comes out and does. But I really don't care, it's not like I'm going to have friends anyway. I went down stairs and ate some eggs the cook made. We have 3 cooks, 20 maids, and we each have 1 butler/chauffer. I guess we are rich, not that I care. I wouldn't be happy anyway. I went to the car and got in. "Take me to school, Bobby." I said to my driver. "Yes ma'am." He replied and we drove off. I was looking out the window and saw a big building. It looked fancy, and I'm guessing snotty rich girls are going to be here. Great, Kanni hates them. Bobby pulled into the school, and opened my door. "Thank you, Bobby." I said politely. I know Kanni would never be polite. I walked to the chairman's office to find out where my classes are. I'm a second year, so I would be in the chairman's son, Tamaki's, class. I already did my research on him. I know he is in the Host Club with 6 other boys. "Hello, Miss Madoto. I am the head chairman, but you can call me Uncle." he said, smiling. I know he doesn't even let his own son call him father. They are strange here. "Hello, Uncle. I am Karri Madoto as you know. I would like to thank you for this wonderful opportunity to come to this school." I said. I could hear Kanni let out a disgusted sound. I guess she already hates it here. "You're most welcome. I shall send in my son, Tamaki, to take you to your classes." He said, opening the door to let in a boy my age with short blonde hair. "Hello, princess. Who nice of you to come to this wonderful school. I shall take you to all of your classes, which are the same as me." He said, while kissing my hand. "Uhh...Eww!" Kanni and I said. I suppressed her and grabbed my hand back. "Sorry about my son. He is very...different." Said the chairman. "Well, lets be on our way, princess! Oh and I am Tamaki." He said. "I know." I replied *sigh*. "I am Karri." I said. He shook my outstretched hand and lead me out into the hallway. "Here is our class, Miss Karri." Tamaki said, leading me toward a door. "Good morning, class. I would like you to meet our new student. Would you like to tell the class about you?" The teacher asked. "Hello. My name is Karri Madoto. I hate snotty rich girls." I said, with Kanni saying the last part. Some of the girls were glaring at me. "Please take you seat next to Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Please raise your hands, boys." The teacher said. Tamaki somehow already sat in his seat and raised his hand high, while smiling. Then another boy, Kyoya, raised his hand. In between them was an empty seat, so I sat there. The girls were still glaring at me. The teacher began the boring class. I already knew everything they were teaching, so I just read a book. Soon the bell rang and Tamaki stood up. "Karri, this is my best friend, Kyoya." He said, while Kyoya was writing something down in a notebook. I peaked over to see what it was and he glared at me. "I would like to take you to meet the other host club members." Tamaki said, trying to get Kyoya to stop glaring at me. "Sure, I would love to meet your other friends." I said, taking Tamaki's arm. "Yes, I would also like to do some research." Said Kyoya. "Great, lets go!' Tamaki said excitedly, pulling on my arm. We walked to an empty hallway, and I saw a sign that said 'Music Room #3'. Then we walked in to see 5 boys saying, "Welcome." all at the same time. "Hello, boss." Said one of the twin boys walking up to us. "Who is this girl?" Said the other. So they are the Hitachiin twins. "She is the new student in mine and Kyoya's class. Her name is Karri." Tamaki said. I saw Kyoya sit down at a table, typing on his laptop. Hmm, I can tell he is looking for any info about me. "You wont find anything about me, Kyoya. My dad kept all information about my family out of the school. Not even Tamaki's father knows who I am." I said, smirking. He kept typing anyway. "Well, Miss Karri. These are my friends-" Tamaki said, but I cut him off. "I know. Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. I already did my research." I said, pointing to all of them as I said their names. They looked confused. "Wow, you know more than Kyoya." Said Honey, who was the oldest yet shortest. "Yes, I like to know everything about someone before I meet them." I said. Kyoya grunted. "What? Mad that the new girl knows more than you, Kyoya Ootori!" Kanni said, taking over for a second before I got back in control. Everyone was looking at me because I talked differently, more impolite. I looked at Haruhi, seeing feminine features. I shrugged it off, not bothering to care. It's not like these people would be my friends. 'Oh Karri, you need to loosen up u bit. Maybe these people would be your friends.' Said Kanni, in the back of my head. 'No, Kanni. I refuse to make friends. All I have to do is let you out and they will run away screaming.' She laughed at this picture in my mind. The laughter came out of my mouth though. They all looked at like I was crazy. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Said one of the twins. I mumbled a "no". "Are you crazy?" Said the other twin. "Kaoru, Hikaru! You shall not insult our guest." Tamaki said sternly. "I don't care. Everyone thinks I am anyway." I said emotionless. Tamaki looked at me at went into a dark corner, growing mushrooms. "Hey, boss. She was just joking, right Karri?" Said the twins at the same time. "No I wasn't joking." I said, feeling Kanni come out. "Oh you poor thing. I must try to make you feel better." Tamaki said, leaving his corner. "From now on, we will all be your friends. Isn't that right boys?" Said Tamaki, while everyone said yes. "It's okay, Tamaki. I haven't had friends since I was 7 and I saw..." I said, trailing off at the end. Kyoya saw my reluctance and came over. "Ever since you saw what?" Kyoya said, trying to get an answer out of me. The image of my mom on the bathroom floor with a note saying 'happy birthday Karri' came into my mind, making Kanni get control. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BUSTER!" She yelled. I pushed her down, feeling her about to snap. Everyone was staring at me again. "I'm Outta here!" Kanni said again, making us walk out of the door. Kyoya had a dumbfound expression one his face. "Don't go, Karri!" I heard Tamaki say, grabbing my hand. At the touch, Kanni went back into my mind, surprised at the contact. I looked over, expecting to see Tamaki. But I saw Kyoya instead, grabbing my wrist and bring me back into the room.

(*This is my first story on here and I hope you all like it*)


	2. Chapter 2: What!?

Chapter 2: What!?

Karri's POV:

Kyoya pulled me into the room, while Kanni was wondering what was happening. Our heart speed up, and our breathing speed as well. I never had such feelings. I felt as though I like Kyoya. 'NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE CAN LOVE US, WE WEREN'T EVEN LOVED BY OUR MOTHER, REMEMBER!' At that I pulled my hand back, about to leave when the twins grabbed my arms. "What, leaving soon?" One of them said. "We haven't even got to play a game." The other twin said. They were both smirking. "Lets her go guys, it's obvious she doesn't want to be here." Said Haruhi. Then Tamaki was in my face. "What!? Karri doesn't want to be here!?" He said, while going into his corner. "It's not me who wants to leave it's-" I said, cutting myself off so I didn't say Kanni. I guess Kyoya heard me because he glared at me. "Then who does want to leave?" He said questionally. Man, I hate being questioned, but I didn't let Kanni out. "No one, Kyoya. I was thinking my father wouldn't want me to be here with a bunch of boys." I said, smartly. "Well, you can come later right?" Asked Honey, he had a said face on. "Uhh... sure I will come later, Honey." I said, his face brighting up. Then the bell ran, class was about to start. "I guess I better be going." I said, trying to leave. "I will acompany you back to our class, Karri. My father would be dissapointed if I let you get lost in the school, while I was supposed to take you to your classes. Come on, Kyoya. Lets go to class." Tamaki said, grabbing both my and Kyoya's arms. He led us to our class, letting our arm go. I took my seat and they did, too. I forgot they both sat next to me. School went by slow, but soon the bell rang. Tamaki grabbed my arm again, leading me and Kyoya toward the Host Club room. When we got there, the boys were already changed. Tamaki and Kyyoya went to change as well. I sat at a table, reading until Honey came over. "Would you like to eat some cake with me?" He said, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Sure!" I said, still hungry from missing lunch. I sat down with Honey and Mori and ate cake. Then girls started to come in, and staring at me. I sighed and got up to walk to the table at the corner, getting my jounal out to write. "What are you doing, Karri. Writing down something." Kyoya said, while grabbing my jounal. I got up and trying to get in back. i write about my day and what Kanni thinks and does. He better not read it. I grabbed it back, closed it and put it back in my bookbag. "Who is Kanni?" he asked, suspiciously. "Uh... She is my-" I said, getting cut off (thankfully) by Haruhi. "Hey, Karri. Would you like to go with me to the store. I have to buy some instant coffee." He (who I'm highly doubting is a boy) asked me. "Yes. I would love to go with you to the store. It will be my treat, buy whatever you want." I replied, evily smiling at Kyoya. We left, telling everyone goodbye. Once we were there, I asked him a question. "Hey, Haruhi. Are you a girl?" I asked. "Yeah. I am in the Host Club to pay off a debt for breaking a vase." She said. "I could pay it for you, if you want." I said, as she grabbed a bag of instant coffee. "No, I actually like it there. They actually are my friends." She said. I flintched at the word 'friend'. "Oh and what were you and Kyoya talking about. I overheard him saying something about someone named Kanni." She asked. "Why do you want to know, it's not like I have anyone that cares." I said. "Well, I am you friend." She said, smiling. 'Do you think she really is Kanni?' 'Of course not, she only wants info about you. Don't let her make you trust her, or she will crush you!' 'No! She wouldn't do that.' "What's wrong. You look like you are having an argument with yourself." She said, giggling. I didn't smile. "What's wrong?" She asked. We walked to the cashier and I paid for it. I let the cashier keep the change. We walked out the door. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. I could hear Kanni saying no in my head. "Yeah, of course. But is it really a secret?" She asked, confused. "I have a split-personality. Her name is Kanni. I have heard her since I was 7. On my 7th birthday, I went into the bathroom and saw my mother dead, split-wrists, and a note saying 'happy birthday, Karri'. After that, Kanni came and I haven't had any friends." I said. Haruhi looked at me, then smilied and hugged me. "I understand. I will still be your friend. Is that what you Kyoya read about?" She said. "Yeah, but i hope he doesn't find out it is a split-personality. Thats why I snapped eariler, Kyoya made Kanni mad. I always hear her, in the back of my mind." I said. She let me go. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But will you promise to come to the Host Club everyday?" She said. "Of Course!" I replied. Kanni was yelling at me, but I ignored her, for once. Then phone rang, and I answered it. It was my dad. He told me to come home now. He was so mad, I could see steam coming out of the phone. I hung up. "Who was that?" Haruhi asked. "It was my father. I'm sorry but I have to go, and I might not come to school tomorrow." I said, then ran off. I ran home, only to get beaten by my father. He said I should've been home an hour ago. He beat me until the doorbell rang. He got the door and invite someone in. I looked from the stairs, and saw Kyoya! They were talking, but i couldn't hear them clearly. I leaned over the stairs, a little too far. I fell, then landed on my back. I felt so much pain. My eyes were so blurry. I felt Kanni try to take over and let me out of the pain, but it was too much. We passed out, seeing Kyoya's face as I passed into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I?!

Karri's POV:

I woke up in a hopsital bed. Wait, what happened Kanni! 'Dad was beating us when someone rang the doorbell. It was Kyoya. We wanted to hear what they were saying, so we leaned over the edge of the staircase. We fell and the last thing we saw was Kyoya. Now we are in a hospital. Probably Kyoya's family hospital.' 'Oh, thanks for filling me in!' 'Welcome, sister!' We think of eachother as twins in one body. I looked around the room. Then I saw Kyoya come into the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine. Where am I?" I asked. "In my families' hospital." He replied. I could practically see Kanni smirk for being right. "Where is my father?" I asked, not really caring. "He had to go to a meeting and told me to tell you something: 'You both better be good, or else!'. Now what does he mean of you both?" He asked, glaring at me. "Nothing." I said, not talking anymore. "Well. I wanted to say that if you need any help, you can ask me." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he doesn't bring up anything about the bruises. "I think your father beats you. Don't try to deny it. I see your bruised. Thats couldn't of all happened durring the fall. Also, the doctors say you have had a broken rib for about 3 days. He beats you, now answer my one question for my services. Why?" Kyoya said. I have to tell him. 'No!!! If father found out, we would be in a worse condition than were are now!' 'But now we have a chance to get away. Father would go to jail and wouldn't beat us anymore.' 'But all he has to do is pay bail to get out, then there will be a price to pay, Hell!' 'Maybe Kyoya really can help us.' 'Come on, Kanni. Please! I could feel her reluctantly agree. "I will tell you on two conditions. You can't tell anyone else, or put father in jail." I said. He nodded his head. "When I was young, I lived with my mother in America. On my 7th birthday, I found my mother's body, dead, on the bathroom floor, with split-wrists. Also, there was a note saying 'happy birthday, Karri!'. That's when I got a split-personality named Kanni. I always hear her in my head. Father has always blamed me and when I came home a few days ago, he beat me. He says that me having a split-personality is what killed her. We don't blame him, though. We blame ourself too. We told Haruhi about us, and she agreed to still be our friend. Our first in 10 years." I said, then I looked away, not wanting to see the disgust on his face. "Well, Haruhi told she was a girl did she?" He asked, avoiding my eyes. "Well. I guessed." I replied. "Well when you are all healed, you can come back to the Host Club and see everyone." Kyoya said, looking at me and smiling. He actually smiled, I could tell he doesn't give one of his real smiles. He got up and walked out the door, stopping in the doorway. "Goodnight, Karri and Kanni." He said, walking out. I smiled, felling Kanni smile, too. 'You know what, Karri. I kinda like him. We both do!' She thought. Then she faded away. I felt myself falling alseep, dreaming of Kyoya and the rest the Host Club. They were our friends, caring for us... We woke up to the nurse coming in. "You have visitors, would you like to see them?" She said. I nodded, wondering who they are. Then Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey and Haruhi came in, all smiling. "Hey Karri. How are you feeling?" They all said at the same time. "Why aren't you in school?" I asked. "Karri. School's over. What have you been doing all day?" Haruhi said. "Sleeping, I guess." I replied. "Well. How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked. "Okay, I guess. I did fall down a flight of stairs." I said, seeing Kyoya's expression change. "Well good thing you aren't to hurt. The doctors said you can go home today!" Said Tamaki, excited. I remained emotionless, not wanting to give anything away. Then the doctor came in and told me I can leave whenever someone signs me out. "I will, doctor." Kypya said, leaving with the doctor to sign my papers. Then the doctor said the nurse wil be here in a minute to help me get dressed. That's when I realized I had only a hospital gown on. I was so embarassed. But I remained keeping my expresssionless face on. "May you all please leave so I can get dressed?" I said them, the nurse coming in to direct them to the waiting room. I got in all my clothes except my shirt, looking at all of the bruises and scars. Just then Kyoya walking in, seeing my back (which had the worst scars) and scaring me half to death. "Are you ok, Karri?" He asked, as is I wasn't not wearing a shirt. "NOT I'M NOT! YOU CAME IN TO US GETTING DRESSED! GET OUT!!!" Kanni yelled. "Ok Kanni. See you soon." He said then leaving. We smiled, as I put on my shirt, gaining control. We walked out to the waiting room to see everyone looking at me, smiling. Kyoya avoided my eyes. "Hey everyone." I said, no emotion in my voice. "Lets go hang out somewhere!" said Tamaki, loudly I might add. I just smiled at my new friends. Finally happy. 'While it lasts!' Thought Kanni, sadly.


End file.
